Not All Fun and Games
by animetearslove
Summary: Getting sucked into an RE game isn't worth it. I find that out the hard way when I get teamed up with a guy I despise and have to work with in order to survive. But, with unexpected plot twists, am I ever going to make it without going insane?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello there! This is my third fanfic. I wanted to try my hand at a self-insert story! I have no idea what else to say… don't kill me! . Self-inserts are so cliché, now, but I'll try my hardest to make this one unique; specifically meaning, no "Mary-Sues." Which could possibly fail. Maybe. Possibly…? **

**I like reviews, but, please, no flames. I don't like meanies! But then, who does? **

**Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Resident. Evil. (I has good grammar!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>

**Versus + Annoying People who Like to Kick Your Ass = Major Spaz Attack **

"Aww, motherfu-"

"Language, Abbey!" my friend said mockingly over the headset.

"Yeah, you don't want your mother hearing that!" my other friend said.

"Screw that!" I hissed. "Stupid Chris killed me _again_!"

I was playing versus, team survivor, online with my friend, Adrie. My other friend, Amelia, was at her house, watching us play. Adrie and I were on Bravo, and the other two players were on Alpha.

But, _damn, _they were good.

The one playing as Chris beat my ass so many times I lost count.

A red executioner suddenly grabbed me, and I screamed. I jammed my hand on the left stick, praying that I could slip from his grasp. Too make matters worst, _Chris, again, _came over and took free shots at me. I watched helplessly as my health drained away.

"NOOOOO, I won't dieeeeeeee!" Sheva, who I was playing as, groaned before falling to the ground, dead.

I could hear my friends laughing. "Abbey," Amelia began, "you do know that the other players can hear you?"

"Yes, thank you," I said through gritted teeth. "I realize that."

Why do I even play versus?

"Just call him Chrissy!" Adrie said. "That'll piss him off."

"He can't possibly be more pissed off than I am right now," I said, rolling my eyes, picking up some ammo.

"Actually," a guy suddenly said. "I'm laughing hysterically right now."

My face paled. "Uh…"

"Oh," Adrie said, realizing who it was. "Are you the guy who's Chris?"

"Yup. Your partner's very amusing," he chuckled.

"Shut it!" I pouted, firing wildly at Chris. His partner, Wesker, snuck up behind me and shot me with a magnum, killing me in seconds.

Dang. I got pwned. Again.

"Did you just die again?" Adrie asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"You sound calmer," the guy who was playing as Chris commented.

"Well-"

I stopped, though, upon noticing one executioner walking up to me. I got out my shotgun, getting ready to shoot it-

And it just froze. Literally, just froze.

I walked my character tentatively up to it, and whistled. The executioner stayed in its pose, one hand reaching out.

I sense a photo op…

"Hey, look!" I said.

"What?" Adrie asked.

"Red executioner is totally frozen! Not moving! I need my camera!"

"Where? Oh, wait, I see you. Gimme a second."

"Hurry! Time's running out. Chris…" I said slowly. "You and your partner- get your butts down here too! Don't pull any tricks, though!"

Chris laughed. "Alright. I think my partner gets the message too."

I laughed too. Wow. Maybe I seem really bipolar right now… but trust me. I'm not.

I did all the commands near the executioner- Go! Come on! Wait! I also whistled relentlessly, just because it's fun. And you know it.

Adrie, who was playing as battle suit Jill showed up, along with Chris and Wesker.

"That is fucking amazing!" Adrie said.

"He hasn't moved yet?" Amelia asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the P on my lips.

"That's a pretty sweet glitch," Chris said. "You can totally see the flames on his axe." I decided to call him Chris because I'm not some creepy stalker who knows his real name. Really… I'm not.

"You can also see… ooh, that's awkward," Amelia said, trailing off.

"Where the hell are his pants?" Adrie half-laughed. "Ugh…"

"Ooh, I'm gonna get my camera!" I said. "Group picture, everyone!"

As I set the controller down, I heard a camera flash behind me. As I started to turn around, I suddenly felt sick. My eyes started to droop, and I collapsed to the ground, and the last thing I heard was the executioner's creepy laughter echoing in my mind…

* * *

><p>"I should've seen it coming…"<p>

A man's voice stirred me awake. It sounded strangely familiar. He continued talking, and, the more he did, the more I could _swear _I knew who he was.

I groaned quietly and jolted up, hitting my head on the roof of-

A car?

My eyes flew open, and sweat popped out on my face as I realized I was in a jeep.

And no, my problem wasn't that I _didn't _know who's jeep it was.

Problem was, I _did _know who it belonged to.

"More and more, I find myself wondering if-"

" Uh… who are you talking to?"

The man in the front seat looked back, at me, startled.

My eyes widened, and I resisted an impulse to burst out into laughter.

Chris _freaking _Redfield.

Of all people to get stuck with, it just had to be _him_.

Karma's a bitch.

Why couldn't I have gotten stuck with, like, Excella? Then, I could comment all I want about what a whore she is...

Chris looked back at me, and I avoided his gaze by looking at his *cough* steroid muscles. Jesus, his muscles look even bigger up close! Now, I did not think that it was possible.

But then, of course, being in Chris Redfield's car is as impossible as impossible can get.

Chris suddenly said, "Oh, you're finally awake."

"Um…" I said not sure what to say. Okay, I admit, I felt a _little _intimidated.

I lied.

I feel _really _intimidated.

"Are you okay?" he asked, turning his attention back on the road.

"I… yeah," I answered, rubbing my head. "Um… where I am?" I asked, perfectly aware where we were.

"Kijuju, Africa," he answered, pausing. "Question is, why are _you _here?"

I paled slightly. With difficulty, I said, "Well… I mean, I'm not entirely sure…"

"I found you unconscious on the side of the road," he said, turning a corner. My heart started to beat faster as I realized we were entering what I called "the place near Public Assembly".

Or, even, maybe, "the place Sheva gets her ass groped by a perv".

"Unconscious?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah. You were okay, though, no injuries."

"Oh, well… thanks," I said, bowing my head, flushing slightly.

"You're welcome," Chris said, smiling slightly.

I looked out the window, not sure what else to say. A man watched from behind a barbed wire fence, and my mind raced as I remembered the opening of Resident Evil 5. The man watched us warily, and I shuddered involuntarily. In the actual opening, Chris would be doing an over voice. However, I kind of interrupted that, and now the jeep was filled with deep silence.

A woman holding a basket on her head passed us, and I knew that we would stop soon. As I expected, a few seconds later, the jeep screeched to a halt.

"This is where we stop," Chris said in his deep voice.

I nodded silently, opening the door. I stepped out, shielding my eyes from the sunlight. I looked around at the pathetic situation; the buildings were crumbling down, the people looked worn down, and the atmosphere itself was sad.

A man eyed me with interest as he passed by, and I looked at him from underneath my bangs. He swung a very lethal-looking axe.

I jumped slightly as someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

I relaxed as I saw Chris. "Yeah," I said nervously. How ironic! I thought RE5 was fun.

So, why the hell am I already freaked out?

Chris rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, we didn't really introduce ourselves, right? I'm Chris Redfield," he said.

"Um, my name's Abbey," I said, trying not to think on how much I knew about him, and how stalkerish I felt at the moment.

Chris turned away and opened the trunk of his car, digging around for his things.

I tensed up, realizing that I would be hearing someone walk toward us in five, four, three, two, one-

Aaaaand… cue that ass!

Joking.

I almost grinned when I saw Sheva. My second favorite female RE character. (She comes close second to Rebecca.) Honestly, all her haters tick me off. Give Sheva some love, you haters!

She walked gracefully over to us, nodding her head in acknowledgment to me in politeness. I nodded back, looking away.

"Welcome to Africa," Sheva said in her distinct accent. Chris turned around, and Sheva gave him a little smile. "Sheva Alomar. I'll be accompanying you on this mission." She extended her hand.

Chris shook it, saying, "Chris Redfield."

"It's an honor, Mr. Redfield."

"Chris is fine, thanks," he said, laughing. "So, you'll be coming with me to the destination?"

"Of course," she answered, then looked back at me. She turned to Chris, asking, "Is she with you?"

Chris scratched his head. "Yeah. I found her just knocked out."

"What is she doing _here_? Here, _Kijuju, _of all places?"

"I have no idea."

"She couldn't tell you anything?"

"No. I think she might have minor memory loss. She seems fine other than that though…"

Their voices became hushed whispers and I bristled slightly. I was right here. They could talk to me. I knew things they wouldn't know for awhile.

And yet, I couldn't tell them.

Sheva finally turned to me. "Well, Abbey," she began. "Chris and I are on an important mission. But, we're calling for a chopper to pick you up and bring you home, wherever that is." She smiled, and I couldn't help but feel a little better.

"We're bringing you to a, well, acquaintance of ours," Chris said. "He won't mind you." I started to ask what he meant, when I realized it was probably the weapons dealer in the butcher's shop. He meant that the butcher wouldn't mind that I wasn't African, unlike the inhabitants here.

I nodded. "Thank you." Still, I couldn't help but feel as if I was being a nuisance, which, I probably was, since if I wasn't here, Chris and Sheva could be on their happy way.

"Of course," Sheva said. "We can't just leave you unguarded." She turned to Chris. "Are you ready?"

Chris nodded, hesitating. "Yeah… partner," he said, as if he had diarrhea.

Totally joking.

I knew what was wrong, and I couldn't help feel bad for him as I knew he was remembering Jill. Oh, God, how I wanted to reassure that she was fine, that she was alive, and how ugly blonde looked on her.

Just saying.

Sheva looked back at us. "You okay?"

Chris looked at her, slightly startled. "Yeah, sorry." He started walking, shaking his head. I followed obediently, and listened as Sheva told Chris about the disasters and blah, blah, blah.

We reached the gate, and I panicked as I realized I knew the guard, who just happened to be a big pervert.

Sheva motioned for us to stop, and I freaked out even more. Hell, I don't even know why I'm freaking out. It's not like he raped her…

Still, I felt uncomfortable as she walked forward, the guard looking at her with interest. His hands reached out, and I totally spazzed-

"PEEEEEEERVERT!"

Everyone turned to look at me, and I blushed furiously. This is so not like me…

The pervert looked at me, cocking his head slightly, and his very deadly AK-47. Sheva calmed him, showing him her card.

The guard grunted his approval, and stepped aside. He glared at me and Chris, as if to say '_You interrupted something, bitch.' _

Right back at you, pal.

We passed through the gate safely, and I blew out my breath.

"Are you alright, Abbey?" Sheva asked carefully.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. You better all be thankful. I just saved you all from a _very _awkward moment. Yeah, I'm talking to you, Chris.

We walked forward, and I felt slight nostalgia. We neared the placed where there was that circle of guys who were playing footsies with a large sack. Curious, I stepped forward, wanting to know what, or who exactly was in the sack. Chris urged me forward, however, and I pouted slightly.

We hurried past them, and as we neared the butcher's shop, were heard radio static, and a guy shouting in African. I saw Sheva tense, and I immediately thought of the close-up of her eyes in the cut-scene, and then the zooming out to show the whole place was suddenly deserted.

We whirled around, and, guess what?

No one was there. What a surprise.

The pair kept walking, and I followed, feeling like a puppy.

We reached the butcher's shop, and they started to go through the front, when I suddenly said, "Here. Through the side." Chris and Sheva looked at me, and I realized I said something I probably shouldn't have. I put a hand to my mouth, grinning awkwardly. "Um, I mean, let's go through the front, of course!"

"No," Chris said, shaking his head. "You're right. Let's try the side first." He strode by me, whispered something quick to Sheva, and opened the side door. Sheva and I filed in, along with Chris. I could feel Sheva's gaze on me, and I felt stupid. I need to bite my tongue before anything else slips out.

And there stood the RE5 version of the merchant, a sad fellow who's name I still don't know.

The butcher said gruffly, "You've brought an extra."

Chris answered, "We had no choice."

What am I, dead weight?

Chris continued, "Kirk and the others are making a pit stop here for her. We just need you to watch her until then."

The butcher nodded brusquely. "You three, this way."

We followed him into another room, and I tried not to vomit as the smell of rotting meat hit my nostrils. I sucked in my gut and tried not to look around as the butcher pulled out two attaché cases.

"Your guns," he merely said.

Chris and Sheva said their thanks and opened the cases, each retrieving their respective guns. They suited up, and the butcher looked at them seriously. "What do you know about Uroboros?"

Ooh! Pick me!

Chris shrugged. "Nothing much. Only rumors."

"It isn't a rumor," the butcher corrected, shaking his head.

"You can't be serious!" Sheva exclaimed.

"We aren't entirely sure at this moment," the butcher began, "and our only lead is Ricardo Irving."

"Alright," Chris said.

"The town square's up ahead, correct?" Sheva asked.

Public Assembly! Sorry, I had to.

The butcher nodded. Sheva turned to me. "Good luck, Abbey."

"Keep the luck to yourselves," I said grimly. "You'll need it more than me."

Chris eyed me strangely again. He exchanged a quick glance with Sheva, then said, "Sure. Thanks." They walked away, and I felt a big whoosh of sadness well up inside me. I wanted to stay with them a little longer…

Sighing, I turned around. The butcher studied me. "Are you alright, little girl?"

"Fine," I snapped. My cheeks flared up as I apologized.

The butcher looked once more at me, then walked toward the door. "Stay here, for a moment. I'll be right back." He opened the door and slipped out.

I stood there, feeling very much alone.

"Well, so much for my adventure," I half-heartedly laughed. "I didn't even get to meet the Excella, Jill, Wesker… hell, even the executioner-" I stopped, my face draining of color as I realized whose execution Chris and Sheva interrupted in the town square.

"Um! Butcher!" I yelled, not sure what else to call him. I rushed outside, hoping it wasn't too late-

A group of townspeople circled the poor butcher, who was on the ground, writhing in pain. At the center, the guy with the loudspeaker stood, shouting out orders.

One of them turned around, noticing me. He yelled something in Majini and rushed me. I somehow found myself back inside the butcher's shop, and I put my back against the pounding door, breathing heavily. I couldn't move, or else they'd get in-

"Here!" Someone rushed forward, barring the door with a long pole. He breathed heavily, his brown hair matting his face. He looked at me, his face unfamiliar. "Are you okay?"

_Oh! _

His voice!

That aggravating voice I heard while playing versus-

"Oh, shit."

* * *

><p><strong>There! Hoped you guys liked it. By the way, the part with the red executioner, in the beginning, when he froze, actually did happen. My friends and I found that extremely amusing. :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Um, thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter! Oh, I just wanted to say that I changed it from past tense to present tense - I don't know if it's that big of a deal, but I just wanted to point that out. … I have nothing else to say… I think. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Me + Guy From Versus = End-less arguments, BLOODSHED, death threats… did I mention BLOODSHED? **

"You're the-"

"Guy-"

"Chick-"

"From VERSUS!"

I back away, leaning against the door, staring him down. I know, I know, I should _probably _be focusing on the crowd of Majini trying to kill me, but, I think a bigger threat is standing right in front of me.

"Chris" is a bit taller than me, but probably around the same age as me. He has one of those arrogant faces, and even now, he is smirking at me.

"Well, this is interesting," he says smugly, and I notice suddenly he has a TMP in his hands.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask. "You didn't… get it from that box, right?"

He smiles. "If you mean the case in the Public Assembly area, then yeah, I did. Got a problem with it?"

I suddenly lash out at him. "Idiot! What the hell is wrong with you! Now Chris and Sheva have to kill the execution with only two handguns! And I think you and I know how hard that is! It's, like, suicide!"

The guy only shrugs. "Calm down. Jesus, I just saved your life. A bit more gratitude would be more fitting."

I glare at him again. "Whatever. I would kill you right now if I could. If this was versus-"

"-I'd probably kick your ass, again," the guy cuts in, laughing.

… That's unfortunately true. Damn him.

I shake my head and suddenly hear the Majini retreating. Either they were going to enter the shop from a different entrance or go and execute the butcher…

I'm sorry, but the second choice is preferable.

"I was able to barricade the other entrances," the guy says. "They won't be coming in."

"Oh…" I said. "Well, um…" I bite my lip and sigh. "Thanks."

The guy raises an eyebrow. "Warming up are we?"

"Don't push it," I mutter.

He nods. "Sure whatever. Anyway, question is, why the hell are we both here?"

I shrug. "My guess is as good- no, wait, slightly better than yours. I died, and now I'm condemned in hell with _you_."

"Ouch," he chuckles. "Bitchy attitude, much? You make a lousy first impression."

Asshole.

"You don't come high and mighty in my thoughts, either," I say, pursing my lips.

"Yeah? Well, as of right now, you come off as a highly demanding, sensitive girl who can't take a joke. And you know what? People like that just tick me off," he counters, his voice taking on a slightly irritated tone.

… Blood will be shed.

"Excuse me?" I shout. "Well… you, um, are just an arrogant dick who has a problem… with… um.."

Comebacks are always a fail for me.

He laughs arrogantly. "See? Very sensitive. At least I take your insults with a smile."

"If- if I had a glass of water, and you were dying of thirst, I would dump it on the floor!" I say angrily.

"If you were the last girl on earth, I'd shoot myself."

"If you were the last guy on earth, I'd kick you in the balls!"

"Yeah? If I had a choice to save a zombie or you from being shot, I'd save the zombie!"

"So would I!"

"Idiot!"

"Hard-headed!"

"I HATE YOU-"

"Damn! Shut up, will you?"

We both look to see a Majini glaring at us, holding a club. He yells something in Majini.

"Wait," "Chris" says. "Didn't you just say damn?… And shut up? You guys can't talk English, right…?"

I cock my head slightly. "Can you?"

The Majini dude breaks out in a sweat, then yells out, "We been found out! Seize them!"

From behind us, rush three guys, and they all bowl "Chris" over. I look to where they had come from: the place where Chris and Sheva had exited the shop after getting their guns.

I stand there, somewhat paralyzed.

"Chris" grunts in pain; a Majini had hit him with a club. "The hell are you doing?" he yells. "Do something!" Blood starts to flow down his face.

I try talking, but my vocal chords are struck. All I can see is a line of blood trickling down the side of his face from the blow…

I suddenly feel a sharp hit on the back of my neck, and I crash to the ground. The last thing I see is "Chris's" mouth opening and his hand reaching out…

* * *

><p>"… Hey."<p>

"…"

"Wake up."

"…Why..? I'm tired… five more minutes…"

"I'm not your mom! WAKE UP!"

I jolt up, my ear throbbing. "Oww, you could be a little quiet-" I turn, literally, face-to-face with "Chris". I feel my face heat up, and I try moving away, but to no avail.

We are tied up, leaning up against a wall.

"Hello, Miss Sunshine," "Chris" almost yawns. I immediately notice his scar.

Without meaning to, I blurt out, "Oh! You're okay! Thank goodness, I

thought-" I bit my lip and avert his gaze.

"Yeah," he begins, "though in this situation, I don't really think we're either okay or-"

"You know what I mean," I sigh and pause. "About earlier, I…"

"Save it," he says, stopping me. "I know what you meant. It's fine, and anyway, you're pretty interesting. You go from hating a guy to- 'OMG, are you okay?'" He makes a face and starts laughing.

Way the ruin the moment, Wonder Boy.

I grit my teeth. "Any feelings of concern I might have had went right down the drain…"

"Concern about me is very unnecessary," the guy says. "What you should be concerned about is our current situation."

I look around, taking in our, should I mention, _familiar,_ surroundings for the first time. We are in a small room, with two doors. It's like in was in the game, only a lot less bodies…

"This is where Chris and Sheva find all of the BSAA mean dead after fighting… Uroboros…" I whisper.

I can already imagine the screams.

"Yeah, it must have not happened yet… I guess we'll be the first victims!" he laughs.

"You are so aggravating, Chris!" I say suddenly.

He raises an eyebrow. "Chris?"

I flush. "I mean, we never properly introduced ourselves, did we? Um, my name's Abbey…"

The guy pauses. Then, "Name's Chase." I see him smile a little. "Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, how do you propose we get out?"

I think a second. I'm never good at figuring out puzzles, I'll admit, or just ways to get out of a bad situation.

That's what cheat guides are for, people.

Chase nudges me. "There, we could use that bottle on the table to cut this rope."

I see what he's talking about. "Alright. Now, how do we get there-"

Chase suddenly shoves me forward, and we fall, thudding to the floor.

Well, this is awkward.

"You could've at least me move first," I hiss, very aware of his body's pressure on mine.

"Don't give me that 'Ladies First' crap," he says. I can tell he's smiling. "This is actually a very comfortable position…"

I suddenly flip over, and our positions are reversed. "Okay, now, how do we get back up…?" I ask to myself, blocking out Chase.

"Oh, being on top is what you like?' Chase smirks.

Great.

"Just help me get up," I blurt, flustered. "Just move a little to the right-"

"No, _you _move to the right, and I'll-"

"Oww, stop, you're crushing my arm! Geez, just move to the right, for Christ's sake!"

"Jesus, stop squirming!"

"You-"

We are cut off by moaning, followed by unearthly shrieks.

A body flies into the room and slams against the wall. The head is missing.

A squirming tentacle follows, and it goes up to the body before it seems to notice Chase and I. I hold my breath as it slithers towards us. The tentacles tip touches the rope, and I try not to scream as it slithers upwards, towards our faces-

"Watch out!"

There are multiple bursts of gunfire and the tentacle retracts, flinging madly. It thrashes around, and a boot stomps on it. After another round of gunfire, the tentacle is torn in half, the cut off part dissolving in a puddle of blood and other things I'd rather not dwell on.

"You kids alright?"

A hand holding a knife comes forward, and we look up into the face of one of the BSAA men. He looks familiar, but I can't place his name…

"DeCha-" Chase begins, but I nudge him slightly, knowing he is about to say DeChant.

Better to leave these things unsaid.

Chase clears his voice. "Yeah, we're fine, thanks."

I nod.

DeChant, yes, that is his name, nods, and starts to untie us. With a small _pop_, the ropes are broken, and I stumble away from Chase. I feel sore all over, and now, I really can feel the blow from earlier on my neck.

This sucks.

DeChant opens his mouth to say something, when there is a crash. He looks sternly at us. "Go! Get out of here!"

My eyes widen. "No, but-"

Chase roughly grabs my arm. "C'mon, Abbey!"

DeChant nods hurryingly. Another crash shakes the room. Another BSAA member is hurled through the door, and I can hear his scream of pain…

"Abbey!" Chase starts to pull me toward the other door, and I put up little resistance. All I can see are the dead bodies, and all I can hear are the tortured screams.

Before going out the door, I can see DeChant, pulling out his walkie-talkie, yelling, "DeChant, here, DeChant here! We need backup, I repeat! We need-"

His voice is cut off by a scream, and I close my eyes, and suddenly, I start screaming too.

Chase slaps a hand over my mouth, and I sob as he drags me away from the carnage.

Somehow, he is able to get me into the elevator, which I give him credit for. All I'm doing is screaming and trying to get away from him.

We stumble out of the elevator and into the main room where Chris and Sheva first encounter Uroboros. There are two BSAA men, unlocking the door.

One turns around and sees us. "Why are the kids still here?"

"Get out of here!" The other guy says, pointing to the open door.

Chase nods and we start to run towards the door, when a tentacle slithers out from one of the vents and grabs Chase.

I immediately switch into defensive mode and keep a firm grasp on Chase's hand, screaming, "Chase!"

He is struggling, and the two BSAA men start firing at the tentacle. The tentacle thrashes around, dropping Chase.

He drops onto me, and I check immediately to see if he's hurt.

"I'm fine," he says, slapping away my hand.

I can only nod, and I help him up.

Suddenly, one of the BSAA men throws a handgun to Chase, who quickly catches it. The BSAA guy yells, "Get out! HURRY!"

Chase starts running, but I am frozen. I can't leave- my stupid conscious knows that when I do, those men will die-

The tentacle suddenly makes a straight path for me, and shoots through the air.

My eyes widen, and I start to shield my face-

And blood splatters my face.

Not my blood, though.

The man who had given Chase the gun is standing in front of me, one of his arms gone. With any life he has left, he weakly says, "… get… away…"

His lifeless body hits the floor, and that's when adrenaline kicks in. I bolt from the scene, and join Chase at the door. He roughly pushes me inside before I can stupidly do anything else.

We slam the door shut, and I start to sit down, when Chase nudges me up. "We need to get farther away!"

I realize I can still hear the screams.

We run for the second elevator and press up.

I slump to the floor, breathing heavily. I curl up, eyes wide. "This… this can't be… happening.-"

"Well it is," Chase says rather brusquely. But I can tell he's shaken too.

The door suddenly opens, and one of the Majini who had captured us barrels through the doors, screaming in Majini.

I jolt up, and narrowly dodge his axe. I push past him.

The Majini takes no notice of me and knocks Chase over again.

Chase looks at me, yelling, "Don't you dare-"

But my defensive mode is gone. I start to run, anyway. Call me a coward later. I don't notice the other three Majini standing, and I literally fall into the arms of one. I shriek, and jump over one of the jeeps. I climb a stack of boxes and get to the very top. Below, I can hear gunfire.

One Majini follows me, and I stumble in my haste to get away.

The Majini rushes me, and I scream, kicking him. He teeters on the edge of one box, then topples down, the box following him. I hear a thud, and, oh God, a sickening crunch.

I know he's dead, but I can't bear to look down.

"Abbey!"

Chase's voice rouses me, and I slide down the boxes.

Chase is being pinned to the ground by two of the four Majini. The other two are dead.

I see the handgun laying on the ground, so I lunge for it.

My hands shake violently as I try to aim at the first Majini's head. My hand won't pull the trigger, though, tears blur my vision, and I start to lower the gun-

"ABBEY!"

It happens in a flash; I fire three times and the two Majini are dead.

I drop the gun, feeling vomit build up in my throat. It's burning, and brings more tears to my eyes.

Chase sits up, breathing heavily, and looks at me. He sighs and smiles. "Holy shit. You shot with your eyes closed; not bad. You're a pretty good shot."

I just shake my head, and bury my head in my arms. "I just want to go home…" I whisper.

What happened to me? A few days ago, I would've given everything to fight off zombies and kill some Ganados… but now…

"You and me both," Chase says. "Don't worry." I feel his hand on my shoulder. "We'll get out of this."

Cheesiness- the way to my heart, definitely.

I can't hold back the tears anymore. "God, I hate you," I half-cry, half-laugh.

"The feeling is mutual," Chase laughs.

And, for some inexplicable reason, I feel a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for cheesy lines! XD <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm done with school, so, yay! Freshman year is over! I honestly can't believe I've survived… **

**Thanks again to those who have been reading! **

**This chapter's not really funny later on… sort of sad? Anyway, sorry if this chappie's depressing too. Next one, I swear I'll make it a bit less serious! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>

**Chase Being Not a Total Jerk (Somewhat) + My Friend Shooting Me Down = Help Me, I've Officially Lost It **

"Leave it," I say, slapping Chase's hand. He had tried to get the other TMP that Chris and Sheva find in this room.

He rolls his eyes. "We need the gun. Besides, you're a good shot. Take it."

"Flattery doesn't work on me," I say, crossing my arms.

"Oh c'mon," he says, using more pressure in his voice. "You are really good. Probably better than me, I'll admit."

I almost grin, despite myself.

"I saw that," Chase says triumphantly, pinching my cheek. "Oh, yeah, and I take that back. Girls can't be better shots than guys. It just doesn't work like that."

Alright. That was sexist. Bastard.

I roll my eyes. "Just when I thought you might be a little _decent._ And why the hell did you pinch my cheek? I'm not, like, five."

"I know," he says, looking at me. "You're pretty cute, actually. You must be at least seventeen, right? I mean, look at those well-developed curves!"

God help me.

I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "What? You think I'm seventeen?"

Chase nods. "Yeah, I mean, you…" He notices my expression. "How… old are you?"

I am intensely enjoying his confused expression.

I chuckle. "I get that sometimes. I'm only fifteen, buddy."

I almost see Chase's mouth drop open. Then, he smiles. "You? Only fifteen? Well, Miss I'm Fifteen Years Old, you should not even be playing Resident Evil."

Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"I bet I'm more mature than you, anyways! How old are you?" I shoot back, blushing.

"At least I'm almost eighteen," Chase answers. "I turn eighteen in two months."

Now it's my turn to look surprised.

Jesus, he looks _young. _

"You're… kidding, right?" I ask, peering at him.

"Uh, no," he laughs again.

Damn him and his trademark laugh.

"Oh, just shut the hell up, and let's go," I pout and turn away, walking toward the exit.

"Oh," he calls after me, "now that I know you're only fifteen, I get to put a limit on your swearing!"

I can hear the amusement in his aggravating, invoking, God-forsaken, piss off…

Um… never mind.

He joins me, and says, "You ready, _partner_?" he says, mimicking Sheva's accent.

I glare at him. "I am not, nor never will be, your partner." I say, stressing each word.

He slings an arm around my shoulder. "Of course you are," he whispers. "You need my help, and you know it."

I have no argument, and he knows that. He withdraws his arm and whistles. "Alright, let's go!"

We open the door, and fall silent.

We both know messing around at this moment would mean death.

I recognize this as the place as the place with a bunch of explosives and evil, bastard doggies.

Yeah, hate dogs…

"Do you think they have the explosives already up?" I ask.

Chase shrugs. "Only one way to tell," he says, winking. He starts walking, the handgun help tightly in his hand. I sigh, and follow.

We round the corner, but there are no explosives, dogs, or people. Chase and I share a glance, then continue our way through the maze of boxes. Corner by corner, I keep expecting some random Majini to pop out at us, or some fat dude to swing his fists and knock us over, but it never happens.

It's eerily quiet, and that's never a good sign.

We reach the bridge where Chris and Sheva are ambushed by the truck full of Majini. We have encountered no one so far. I start to jump over the first crack, when Chase grabs my arm and pulls me behind one of the dumpsters. I start to say something when he clamps my mouth shut and motions with his other hand to across the bridge.

I lean slightly to see what he's talking about, and my blood runs cold.

I see the blonde hair, the black trench coat…

Wes-

And then _that's_ when I see the golden high heels, and the very loose-fitting Roman toga…

And I can't help but smile.

Chase feels my mouth flex under his hand, and looks at me.

And there I am, just smiling like an idiot, biting my lip, trying not to laugh.

He raises an eyebrow, and I almost start giggling.

I turn my attention back to Excella and Wesker and see something that makes me stop giggling altogether.

Wesker is shoving a plagas down one of the Majini's throat, and even from this distance, I can sense the pain in the poor Majini.

The Majini convulses, and I know that he is know one of "them".

"Poor bastard," I hear Chase say softly.

I couldn't agree more.

A group of Majini emerge from the sewers, some of them holding explosives. The others are dragging the…

Fuck.

_Dogs. _

The devil dogs are being held back by leashes, but I can see the Majini struggling to hold them back.

Wesker snaps some orders at them, and suddenly, one of the Majini loses grip on the leash he's holding. The dog snarls, and breaks free. It turns to Wesker, and pounces in the air.

Wesker smiles, and raises his arm-

-when a bullet rips through the dog like paper.

The dog falls, dead before it can hit the ground.

I start to cheer, mainly because of the dog being dead, when I notice another person.

She is holding a smoking gun, and I know that she was the one who shot the dog.

I would know her anywhere, my partner during multiple versus and mercenaries sessions…

I push away from Chase with such sudden strength that he lets me go. I get up, in full view of Wesker and the others, and scream at the top of my lungs, "ADRIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Fraternizing with the enemy… HOW-"

Chase suddenly stands up too, slapping a hand on my mouth again. He grins and shouts, "Oh, don't mind her! She's totally irrational and-" He gets cut off when a bullet whizzes by his head. He swears and pushes me down, hissing, "This is what you get for being an idiot!"

My mind is too shaken to come back with a witty reply. Instead, all I can say is, "She… she shot at me…"

"Pretty sure she shot at _me_," Chase says, grimacing. "She's a friend of yours?"

A sudden hail of bullets interrupts me. I can hear Wesker shouting orders. The dogs are barking like crazy. But all I can think of is my friend standing there, shooting _me_, defending _Wesker_.

This is just messed up.

"How do you propose we get out of this?" Chase yells over the gunfire. I suddenly see him eye something, and I know what he's thinking.

I push away his gun, breaking out in a sweat. "You- you can't! If you blow up those red barrels, my friend-"

"She's not your friend now, is she?" Chase shouts roughly, then glances at my face. His face softens a little, and he lowers his gun. "S-sorry. I-"

"You should be!" I yell back. "Don't you have any good friends? What if you had to do something that would hurt them? Would you?" I clasp my hands over my mouth. "… We shouldn't be arguing… should we?"

The sound of Majini coming closer answers my question.

Chase shakes his head. "Alright, then, what do we do? Wesker's there, God knows how powerful he is… do you think he takes prisoners?" he asks, smiling.

"You can't be serious," I say. "So, by your viewpoint, we're pretty much screwed?"

Which, in my opinion, we are. Especially since my friend is shooting at us and I have no idea why. Yeah… I'd have to agree with Chase on this one.

"You read my mind," Chase says, winking. "Pretty smart for a fifteen year old."

I start to say something, when I see something in the sky.

"That… is that a helicopter?" I say, standing up, totally forgetting where I am and what situation I'm in. Chase starts to pull me down, when two things happen simultaneously.

I can't tell what happened first, to be honest. Both happened almost as if life itself had been slowed down.

I feel a bullet rip through my shoulder, but almost no pain. All I can see is someone in the helicopter pulling out a rocket launcher, and firing it at Wesker's group.

The explosions block out my screams, but I still scream endlessly as I see my friend's face burst into flames. I sob over and over as Chase holds me back.

Or, attempts to.

I punch him in the face with strength I didn't know I had and he recoils in pain, clutching at his face.

I get up, teetering slightly, the pain in my shoulder pounding. However, the only thing I can think of is Adrie, how she needs my help. I jump over the first crack in the bridge, running right into the wreckage. The flames and heat sting, and I can feel my flesh burning slightly.

I can see numerous dead bodies, but none of them are Adrie's. If that is a good thing or not, I can't say…

I fall, not sure what to do anymore. My blood splatters on the ground. If she's gone, then what else can I do…?

I hear footsteps, and I look up, not caring anymore.

I feel a gun press against my forehead, and my eyes widen.

_Adrie. _

She is burned in quite a few places, but fine otherwise. Still, that's not what I notice first. Her face is lifeless, stone cold. Her eyes are harsh and piercing. This is not the Adrie I know. It's not her…

_It's not her._

The words echo in my mind, but I can't help but still stare.

She cocks the gun and I mouth her name, unable to speak. Something flashes in her eyes, is it slight remembrance?, and she hesitates for second. In that second however, a bullet is shot through her leg, and she falls, dropping her gun.

I can't scream anymore. It's impossible.

Strong hands suddenly grab me around the waist, and I try fighting. It's not Chase though, I can't break free.

"We have to go," a man says with an African accent.

I don't have to look behind to know who it is.

Josh Stone practically drags me to the helicopter, where Chase and another man is waiting inside. I kick, bite, punch, but nothing works. The last thing I see before the chopper's doors slide shut is Adrie, bleeding on the ground. However, I also see a dark cape and boots. It's not Wesker, but someone else that I know…

I slam my fists on the doors, but the chopper is already taking off.

"Inject her with something," the man I don't recognize says gruffly. "I can't fly properly with all this noise."

"Abbey," Chase says, grabbing my hands. I look at him, tears streaming down my face. Still I can see the bruise on his face and the blood from my earlier punch.

I bite my lip, tasting fresh blood. I give up, and let my shoulders sag. Finally, that's when I realize that I have been shot, and I clutch my shoulder, wincing.

"Did you just realize you got shot?" Chase says, unable to stop from grinning. I shoot him a death glare, and he falls silent.

Josh comes around, and holds a medical pack in his hands. "Here. Let me help you."

"Thank you," I say tonelessly.

Josh looks at me, and says, "You okay… sorry, your names?"

"Chase," Chase answers.

"I'm Abbey," I say quietly.

Josh nods, saying, "I'm Josh, and that's Mark." Mark waves absentmindedly from the pilot's seat. Josh starts to tend to my shoulder, and things get awkwardly silent.

Chase, however, being himself, says, "So… thanks, guys, for saving us."

"You could've saved her…" I say suddenly.

Josh looks at me, and I see Chase shake his head. "Who?" Josh asks gently.

I laugh coldly. "Never mind. Whatever." I start laughing even harder. "We're all screwed anyway. Hell, us being here is just messed up. I mea-"

"Wait, Abbey!" Chase interrupts. He looks at Josh. "Can we explain how we got here later? I need to talk to her in private."

Josh nods understandingly. He wraps up my shoulder and stands up. "It's alright, we heard about you kids from Chris and Sheva. Minor memory loss as to how you got here, right? It'll come back soon." He joins Mark in the front, and they start discussing something about an oil facility.

I block that out and look at Chase. He looks at me with a stern expression. I can't help but raise my eyebrows, and he cracks a smile. "I'm sorry… just wanted to make sure you were alright, sweetheart."

"Drop it," I say. "What's so important?"

Chase clears his throat. "Okay, so we're both here, right? And your friend, Adrie. Question, what was the last thing you remember before waking up here, here being Kijuju?" he asked in a shushed voice.

"Um," I begin, my breathing unsteady. "A camera flashing. The executioner laughing. Versus-" I get what he's aiming at. "You don't think-"

"-that all the people who were-"

"-at our versus session-"

"-are now-"

"-here?"

We look at each other, one grinning like crazy, the other frowning.

"That was creepy," Chase smirks. "We can finish each other sentences… does that mean we're connected on-"

I hold up my fist. "Don't even go there," I growl.

Chase shrugs, still smiling.

I continue. "So, that means your partner in versus, and-" I gasp. "Amelia. Amelia's here."

"Amelia?"

"She was watching our session," I say faintly. If she is here, I have to go save her! But… where could she be?

"Finding them will be like finding a needle in a haystack," Chase grunts. "What a pain."

"Do you know who your partner was?" I ask.

"No," Chase answers, shaking his head. "Just some random dude or dudette."

I feel new energy in me. Adrie would want me to get Amelia. I, of course want to get her, too. And Chase's partner. I whisper, "Let's just go with Josh and Mark for now. Hopefully, things will work out."

Chase nods. He looks to the front. "So… where are we headed?"

"An oiling facility," Josh answers. "Maybe we all will find answers."

"That would be helpful…" I mutter.

"Yeah," Chase agrees. I see him falter a bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sensing something was suddenly bothering him.

"You're close with Adrie and Amelia, right?" He says, looking at me, not smiling, no hint of humor in his voice.

I almost blush, for no apparent reason. I have to admit, when he's serious, he's pretty damn cute.

I answer without hesitation, "They are my best friends. Losing one is hard, but to lose both…" My voice falters.

Chase nods. "Yeah… I know what you mean…"

"… What is it?" I ask softly, looking at him.

Chase abruptly returns to his old self. "None of your business, Princess Pea." He smirks, and ruffles my hair. He goes up to Josh and Mark and starts asking them something probably stupid. Really, though, it feels like he's trying to avoid me…

I sit at the back, thinking about Adrie. Maybe she had lost all of her memory…

That would be the most preferred answer.

I look at Chase, his smiling face.

I wonder, is that really who he is?

Or is he just covering something up?

All these questions race through my mind as I stare out the window, hoping for anything, a miracle, that would give me answers.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN FREAKING DUUUN <strong>

**Hope you liked! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! This chapter is considerably less shorter than the others, I know. **

**I'll make the next one longer~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chainsaw + Me = Fun Time <strong>

**Chainsaw + Chase = ? **

The helicopter lightly touches the ground, dust swirling in all directions. The place where we have landed is the area before the oil facility, the one with all the Tricell tents and the snakes in the grass. Josh steps out, holding a shotgun. Mark cuts the engine and goes out too.

Chase jumps out, and turns around, holding out his hand. He smiles slightly.

I take his hand, muttering thank you.

He nods. "You feel better?" He sounds genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, thanks," I say.

Chase grins wider. "Good, now I can be as annoying as I want again!"

I simply frown and say, "Your maturity is that of a seven year old."

"You're just saying that because you're mature in looks, meaning your… body."

"I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't make perverted jokes."

"I would appreciate it if you would lighten up!"

"Pedophile!"

"I'm only seventeen! And that's not the kind of language for you, missy!"

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Ah-hem."

I turn bright red.

Josh and Mark are staring at us, and I'm pretty sure they're debating whether or not this is a joke.

I'm not sure if it is or not, either.

Josh clears his throat again. "Are you done?"

Chase shrugs. "If she's done, I'm done."

I shake my head. "Um, sorry. We tend to get into arguments sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Chase says, laughing. "You mean all the time!"

Mark looks pissed. With his tall stature and strict face, I feel intimidated. "You kids these days… get it together, alright? Stupid arguments will only get you killed quicker. You've got to work through this."

I see what he's talking about.

But, working together with Chase is… a death sentence.

At least, for me.

Chase and I still nod.

Josh looks at me, and asks, "Abbey, do you know how to shoot?"

Before I can say anything, Chase cuts in, "Hell yeah! She's the best girl shooter I've seen!"

I hide under my bangs, flushing slightly. "No, I'm not…"

I hate feeling happy whenever Chase compliments me, even though I know he's joking.

So, why do I still feel grateful?

Josh laughs. His laugh sounds soothing. He takes a handgun out of his gun holster. I recognize it as the same gun that Business Sheva uses in Mercenaries Reunion.

Yeah, that's usually how I recognize guns.

Josh hands it to me, and I accept it. I feel the weight in my hands_. _It's heavy, and I don't like it. I start to give it back when I realize that I probably will need it. I do hate admitting it, but it's true.

Besides, what if this helps me save Amelia?

I nod, and grip the gun.

Mark asks, "Know how to reload?"

Chase nods, and asks for ammo. Without so much as a glance toward the gun, he expertly reloads the gun in four seconds flat.

I swear, my jaw almost hit the ground.

He smirks at me. "Impressed?"

I purse my lips. "You must've had experience, I'm sure."

"Caught me."

Mark says, "Here. Let me show you." I give him my gun, and he shows me. I try it then, and it takes a few tries for me to get it, but, eventually, I get the hang of it.

Mark nods approvingly. "You kids should be set to go," he says, after handing us ammo.

I suddenly feel apprehensive. The oil facility… that's where the..

Chainsaws are… right?

Mark and Josh start walking forward, and I spring forward.

I'm sorry if this seems weird, but I love chainsaws. In RE4, they were as scary as hell.

But, here?

Damn, I love killing me some chainsaws!

I stop, noticing Chase isn't following. I look back. "Chase?"

He looks up in surprise, then awkwardly grins. "Just checking my gun." Liar. His gun is being held stiffly at his side. Actually, he suddenly looks totally freaked out.

"You okay?" I say, a bit softer. If he's gonna pull a joke on me, I swear…

He blinks, then shakes his head. "Fine. Let's go."

Chase jogs past me, and I tilt my head slightly. Well, whatever. I catch up with them, and notice that there are no random barrels that you can knife that have ammo.

Bweh. Why does it have to be so realistic?

Wait. Right, because it's hell. There we go.

Mark and Josh stop at the double doors leading to the oiling facility, and Josh stops. There is a keypad, something I hadn't noticed in the game.

Ah. So that's how Chris and Sheva so easily got in.

All hail Josh, the ultimate hacker and sumo wrestler.

I mean, have you seen his moves in Reunion?

Josh kneels down, and gets to work, saying, "A second guys. I'll have this disabled in-"

Something pops, a wire?, and Josh jumps back, his hand slightly burned. He hisses, "Damnit! Someone just locked me out…"

"I come here to check on my precious facility, and what do I find?" A whiny, annoying voice suddenly says. It's being amplified on a loudspeaker.

We all turn around, guns held out.

Whoever is talking laughs and says, "Little bugs trying to break in. Shameless."

"Who are you?" Mark yells.

"Me?" The man sounds familiar.

Oh. Great. I know who it is…

"Me?" The man repeats, which only makes him sound twice as annoying. "I'm a business man with _standards_."

…

Okay. I've lost it.

I start giggling and let loose full blown laughter. Call me a fangirl, but any quotes directly from the games will make me laugh until I can't breathe.

"What the hell are you fucking laughing about?" Mark yells at me.

I keep laughing, dropping to my knees, clutching my guts. Ooh, it hurts! It hurts!

The guy on the loudspeaker, Irving says in astonishment, "Who's laughing? What _is _this?"

My eyes widen.

OH.

NO.

HE.

SO.

DIDN'T.

TOTAL BARRY BURTON REFERENCE!

No one can help me now. I am literally rolling on the ground, laughing, tears falling out of my eyes. My gut is definitely protesting, but I just can't help it.

I open one eye a little and see Chase's face.

Oh, his expression!

This sends me into another whirl of laughter.

Through my insane laughter, I can hear Irving speaking, and he sounds pissed. "I'll show you all!" he screams. "None of you are worthy of getting any far if you can't survive this!"

I suddenly stop laughing. I hear them- that tribe… Nypidya? Screw this, I don't know what they're called. So… We'll call them tribal dudes!

I sit up, and wipe my tears, my bangs covering my face. Someone suddenly grabs my collar, and I see Mark's very pissed off face. "You done laughing?"

I snap into serious mode. "Sorry," I cry. "I-" He roughly lets me go, and I crash onto the ground. Oww.

Chase looks at me, smirking a little. "Done laughing? Oh good, I thought my ears were gonna start bleeding."

"Why you…!"

Josh cuts us off. "Concentrate you two!" He points his shotgun at the incoming enemies.

Suddenly, there is a rumbling, and I stumble a little as I try to get up.

A group of tribal Majini are swept aside, and a giant, overgrown Majini thuds into view. He yells, a cross between a scream and a song.

Chase steps forward, gun held out. "Damn," he says. "Shit just got real." He looks back at me. "You don't know how many times I've wanted to say that."

I roll my eyes, and take aim. Any relunctancy to shoot is gone. I need to stay alive, for Amelia.

I fire, and it hits the giant Majini in the head, and it screeches in pain.

Chase nods his approval, and takes out his handgun. He aims and fires.

And that's when I find out Chase has no aim, whatsoever.

The bullet completely misses the giant Majini, hitting one of the other tribal Majini.

"What was that?" I yell over the gunfire. "You totally missed, Mr. No-Aim! You could've seriously injured someone if we were in a smaller area!"

Chase chuckles. "That's what _she _said."

Hello, Mr. Maturity.

We continue shooting, and I can see how bad Chase's aim _really_ is. Say, he was holding an apple right in front of him. Probably could _not _hit that.

I have to give him credit, though. He knows where and when to hit, he just can't find the marks.

I am in the middle of shooting a Majini, when I hear Irving say, "You're the insolent brat who was laughing, right?" Something in his voice sends shivers up my spine.

Behind me, I can hear something click.

I start to turn around, when someone grabs my collar, _again_, and I am pulled inside the oiling facility. I scream, and grab the first thing I can.

Unfortunately, that "thing" just happens to be Chase.

Before either of us can do anything, we are pulled inside, the double doors slamming shut. I hear that god forsaken click again.

Chase and I groan as we get up.

I see Chase open his mouth, no doubt to say something witty, but shuts it. I think his face just turned blue.

I look up to see we are surrounded.

I hear the noise before I actually see them.

The white blades glistening with fresh blood…

Chase manages to say, "_Damn._"

"Shit _did _just get real…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! **

**Me: Who's ready for some chainsaw fun? **

**Adrie: Shut up, Abbey. **

**Amelia: When am I going to come in? **

**Chase: Another girl? Am I the only guy OC? **

**Me: Too many questions! Let's get on with the chappie! Chainsaw time, SUCKERS! **

**Everyone Else: Meep.**

**(I made a stupid, silly opening because it gets all gory and dramatic later and shiz like that. This can also be thought of as a warning. This is probably the goriest chapter so far... so... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>

**Chainsaws Actually Being Frightening + A Black Hooded Figure = A Real Game Changer **

"We're so dead. Dead. Dead. Dea-"

I pinch Chase's arm. "Shut up," I hiss, looking at all the chainsaw guys.

There are five in all, each with their deadly weapon. They are all standing still, their blades whirring quietly.

The sight of blood dripping from the blades makes me freeze, but then I hear that _annoying _voice again.

"Are you ready to die?" Irving yells from the speaker.

I expect Chase to say something stupid, but he doesn't. I look at him to see he is totally frozen.

Oh my god, is he even breathing?

"Chase?" I whisper quietly.

Chase is still frozen.

"Answer me," Irving screams, "you little brats!"

"Chase?" I say a bit more urgently, shaking him a little.

Still no response.

"DIE YOU WRETCHED CHILDREN!"

"CHASE!"

I push Chase out of the way as a chainsaw is swung, nearly slicing our heads off. We roll off of the platform and crash onto the ground. My gun falls out of my hand.

I moan as I get up, blindly searching for my gun.

I feel something warm and see Chase extending his hand. I take it and he hands me my gun. I realize he is still gripping my hand. He's shaking terribly.

What's wrong?

"Are you-"

I am cut off as I see a chainsaw man jump down, growling madly. He runs forward, chainsaw gripped tightly in both hands.

I pull Chase as I run forward and turn the corner…

… right into another chainsaw.

"HOLY CRAAAP!" I scream as I slide under the chainsaw guy's legs, dragging Chase under with me. Thank god for momentum.

My shoulder is burning with pain; I think my wound has reopened.

After the successful slide, I pull Chase up. He looks definitely alert now.

"You good now?" I pant, holding my shoulder.

Chase grins. "Yeah. Sorry. Let's kick these bastards into oblivion!"

I notice he is still shaking.

I nod. "So, got a plan?"

"How about… HOLY SHIT! DUCK!"

I fall to my knees and watch as a chainsaw brushes the air literally inches from my face.

Chase punches the chainsaw man in the chest and he stumbles back. Damn. He's pretty strong.

I get up, thinking of mercenaries, and how you can compliment others when performing a chain of melee moves. I kick my leg up and it slams into the chainsaw guy.

I look back at Chase. "Well?"

He raises an eyebrow. "… What?"

I pout. "You're supposed to say something cheesy, like 'You're doing great!'"

"Uh… keep it up?"

I nod in approval. "Cheesier than I expected!"

"Do you just have random fangirl moments?"

"No."

_Yes. _

Chase just shakes his head. "Let's just kill these guys!" He says, taking aim.

My eyes widen. "No-"

He shoots, however, and the bullet totally misses the guy in front of us. Instead, it ricochets off a nearby pole and comes flying back at us. We both duck, and we look back in time to see a bullet hit one of the chainsaw guys right in the head.

The chainsaw guy shudders, the whirring of his blades stopping. He seems to sway once, twice, then thuds to the ground, dead.

I get up, turning around, mouth open wide. "It's dead?" I say in disbelief.

Chase's eyes are wide. "Geez. They were a lot harder to fight in the game!"

"What a piss-off!" I yell. "This is bull!"

"Calm down!" Chase says. "Stop swearing, too! Little premature children swearing is bad!"

I turn to him. "What did you just say?"

"I said-"

Chase doesn't get to finish.

The chainsaw Chase had tried to shoot comes lunging forward and swings his chainsaw.

There is something dripping from the chainsaw, but it's not blood. It's a sickly green color…

Chase tries to dodge it, but it's not in time.

I see the blades cutting through his shirt and the blood spurting from his back.

I scream and shoot the chainsaw twice in the head.

Like the first one, this chainsaw falls to the ground after so little shots. An easy kill.

I run forward to Chase, who has collapsed on the ground. My hands tremble as I check his back.

Luckily, the blades didn't get far in. The bleeding isn't bad as I thought either.

I let out a big sigh of relief.

"Am I dead?" Chase whispers.

"As if I'd let you die," I try to laugh, but it becomes a choke. My hands keep shaking as I rip a piece of my shirt off to help with the bleeding. That's what Josh did with my wound, so I'll go with that.

Chase sits up and I wrap the piece around his chest.

And that's when I realize it's not long enough.

"Oh… oops," I say lamely, holding the piece in my hand. I look down at my shirt. If I keep removing pieces, I'll be-

Chase suddenly start to remove his shirt and I scream, "NO!.

Odd. Yeah.

He looks at me, then starts laughing. "Have you never seen a guy shirtless before?"

"I- don't… I mean- you're…. well… _you-_"

Chase just shakes his head. "We can use my shirt to stop the bleeding."

"… Oh." I hadn't thought of that.

I suddenly hear a nearby chainsaw. Where is it…?

I suddenly topple backwards as a chainsaw man, wait, take that back, _woman_, jumps down, in the middle of Chase and I.

I see Chase shudder a second, then narrow his eyebrows. He shoots, and, remarkably, it nabs the woman right in the head.

I also fire once, expecting her to drop dead.

However, with blood dripping from her forehead, the woman looks at us, growling. She lunges for me, and I gasp, jumping out of the way. As the she passes me, I shoot more bullets into her head.

Five more, six more times, crud, she's still not dead!

Chase has fired too, and has hit the woman in the chest, but it's still not enough.

"Why isn't she dead?" Chase yells. He tries to shoot again. All I hear is an empty click. "Reload! Cover me!"

"Uh… cover you? Um… right! Right!" I hastily point my gun back at the chainsaw woman to see she has been accompanied by a sister and brother, who are also very pissed off.

Wonderful. It is a freaking family reunion.

"Chaase! Are you ready?" I yell, shooting a bullet into each of the women. They scream in pain. I also shoot the man, but it hardly does anything.

Chase nods, but groans. "I need to stop the blood… if I move too much…"

I grit my teeth. Suddenly, I notice something glistening in the watchtower. Is that what I think that is…?

"A grenade!" I look at Chase. "A grenade! In there!"

He sees where I'm looking. With quick thinking, he says, "I'll get it. Distract the chainsaws!"

I nod. "Got it!" I wave to the chainsaws. "Err… um, right here, fresh meat?" Wait. They're not zombies.

Oh well.

It got their attention, and all three chase me. I start to lead them away, and I see Chase climb up the ladder to the watchtower.

I run, shooting occasionally. Then, I hear the empty click.

I can't reload while running! I can't even think straight as it is.

I gasp, running out of breath. I run up stairs leading to one of the zip lines.

The chainsaws have been somewhat slowed down by my bullets, so I slam on the lever for the zip line.

The zip line's handle makes its painstakingly slow return, and I bounce around nervously. Hands shaking, I take out the ammo, trying to remember how to do reload.

My mind's so flustered, though, and all I can hear is the sound of the chainsaws getting closer…

I suddenly drop the ammo, and I see the first chainsaw person running up the stairs, followed by the other two.

"Crap!" I cry. The handle isn't here yet… it won't be in time!

Think, think!

My eyes suddenly widen.

I take out my gun and hook it onto the zip line.

I steady myself, take a deep breath…

… and kick off.

Just in time too.

The man chainsaw swipes the space where my legs just were. I hear his cry of frustration.

I grin, when I realize the handle is still returning.

In a stupid attempt, I try to lift my gun over the handle, but it only makes me lose balance.

I crash to the ground, crying out in pain.

I feel and see blood pouring out from under my bandage. I resist the urge to vomit.

I roll over, struggling to get up.

That's when an explosion shakes the facility, and I fall back down. I can only hope that was Chase.

After the ground settles, I try to get back up, but my shoulder hurts like crazy.

"Abbey!"

I open one eye and see Chase running toward me. His shirt is off, and is now wrapped securely around his wounds. I could care less now, though. I feel like I'm going to puke.

Chase reaches me, and helps me up. "I got them. All three," he says, breathless.

I manage a smile. "Good… job…" I say, giving a thumbs up. "You… aren't that bad."

"A compliment? Why, thank you."

I am about to respond when I see something moving in the distance.

I see two figures, and hear…

Oh crap.

I look at Chase, eyes wide. "You said you killed them?"

Chase looks back, equally terrified. "I… did…"

That's when it hits me.

"They're berserkers…" I whisper.

"Ber- what?"

"We've got to run!" I scream. I break free from Chase. "NOW!"

But it's too late.

Both "berserkers" come forward, swinging their chainsaws like mad. Steam billows angrily from the blades.

"What the-?" Chase yells, horrified.

"They won't stop!" I yell over the noise. We start running. The pain in my shoulder has been replaced by fear. "The only way to stop them now is to permanently kill them!"

"Got it," Chase says, and turns around, shooting a few bullets. They all miss.

"Gimme the gun!" I say. "I lost my ammunition…"

Chase doesn't argue surprisingly, and hands me his gun. I stop for just a second and take aim. I shoot, knowing that it would definitely hit one of them in the head.

Unfortunately, I am very wrong.

The bullet is deflected by the chainsaw's blade, and comes flying back at us. I grab Chase and we duck.

"Not fair!" I wail. "How is someone supposed to shoot through _that_?"

"Questions later!" Chase says, grabbing me, running.

We start to run up some stairs when my shoulder start acting up again. I lose balance and trip on one of the steps.

I fall, losing grip on Chase's gun. Even worse, though, to my utter horror, I feel my ankle twist.

Oh, god, please, not now.

I try to get up, but there is a burning sensation in my right ankle. I cry out in pain.

Chase turns around, noticing my situation. I shake my head, gritting my teeth. I can't up as it is… and Chase can't reach his gun unless he wants to get chopped up.

My mind races as I suddenly remember the ammo I had dropped… is this the zip line where I dropped it?

I'll take my chances.

I throw my empty gun to Chase, who catches it, confused.

I point to the zip line. "Ammo!" I gasp. "Check if there's ammo!"

Chase nods, and runs off, returning only a few seconds later, fiddling with the ammo.

I sigh, until I hear the chainsaw.

I start to crawl up the stairs, but every push hurts.

I can literally feel the chainsaw whipping through the air, almost feel it ripping through my _skin_…

I lock eyes with Chase and something in his face scares me.

It's fear.

The blackest fear I've ever seen. The fear of someone reliving their worst nightmare…

I cry, tears pouring out of my eyes. I don't feel pain anymore for myself; only for Chase.

The look in his eyes.

Unforgettable.

Inerasable.

I deftly feel the tip of a blade graze through my pant leg.

Blood flies.

It crosses Chase's face, and his eyes widen.

Without missing a single beat, he shoots with such precision it hits the chainsaw man right in the head. The man staggers, and turns around, hitting his female counterpart with his own blades. The woman does the same.

Blood everywhere.

I can't help it; I puke all over the ground.

It's not fun… not fun… not fun…

Chase rushes over, and tries to help me up.

I yelp in pain. "Can't move…" I whimper, clutching my shoulder.

Chase only nods, and sits next to me, holding my hand.

I grit my teeth, and lock eyes with him again. "Chase… tell me."

He lowers his eyes. "It's no big deal. Seriously," he says, smiling awkwardly. "You're just a little girl. I shouldn't burden you with my big boy problems!"

I know he's aiming for a laugh, but just bit my lip. "God, what is it with men and expressing their feelings?" I say softly.

"Abbey-"

Blood suddenly splatters my shirt.

"What…"

Chase is doubled over, coughing out tons of blood.

My breath catches in my throat. I turn him around and look closer at his wound…

…and see blood mixed with this green stuff…

"Poison?" I whisper.

Chase suddenly falls backward, and I catch him.

He is unconscious.

Everything seems to blur.

What do I do?

_What do I do? _

"WHAT DO I DO?" I cry out.

"Accept my help."

There is a black figure standing on top of the watch tower. He jumps down. He walks forward, but I still can't make out the face…

The person crosses his arms. "You have no other choice. That boy only has so long left."

I narrow my eyes.

What have I got to lose?

Amelia… but… Chase needs my help more.

I slowly nod.

"Okay. Okay. Just please… help _him_."

* * *

><p>…<strong>. Yeah… this chapter was pretty… depressing. I still hope you guys liked it(?) *crosses fingers* <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! **

**Thanks to all those who have been reading and have reviewed and favorited! :)**** I really appreciate it! You guys actually give me the energy to stay up until two in the morning typing up these chapters. That, Vocaloid, and popcorn. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>

**Me + My Art of Easily Getting Duped = Many Unfortunate Events **

"Where are we…?" I ask, gasping for breath slightly.

The black in clad person has led Chase and I through a secret passage located under a dumpster in the oiling facility. And it's under a garbage can for a reason.

It smells like shit.

Before entering the passageway, the guy in black had tended to my ankle. He took out a pair of green herbs and mashed them up. Then, he took out some sort of liquid and mixed it along with the herbs into a bottle.

"What's that?" I asked warily, moving my ankle away slightly. I couldn't move because Chase was still passed out on my lap.

The guy in black looked at me. All I could see was his mouth. Everything else was just shadows. "Why would I hurt you more?"

"To kill me," I said. "I mean, I don't know. I just don't trust you." Probably the most straightforward I've been in awhile.

The guy said nothing and dabbed some of the mixture onto my ankle. To my surprise, it felt cool, and I felt some of the pain ebbing away. He also rewrapped my gunshot wound.

The guy lifted Chase up and said, "Stand. See how you feel."

I nodded, and shakily got on my knees. I balanced myself as I stood up, and felt no pain in my ankle. I could walk fine.

"I-thank you," I muttered.

"Come on," the guy said suddenly. "Help me lift your friend."

I narrowed my eyes and grabbed Chase's gun. "Where are we going?"

"I don't have the supplies to help your friend here," the guy said simply.

My hand quivered. I then pocketed the gun and helped lift Chase up.

And this brings us to the present, where I am about to die of the stink of rotten garbage and god knows what else.

I try to say something, but find no words. All I can hope is that this isn't a trap and that I'm not about to get played like an idiot.

I just jinxed myself, didn't I?

We finally reach a cargo lift, and we step onto the platform. I feel uneasy as the guy pulls the lever.

We shoot upward, and I have a sinking feeling that there is no turning back.

When the lift stops, we are in a small room, where there are many vials and tubes. It's a lab, in short.

Maybe the guy wasn't kidding…

We set Chase down, and the guy goes off and slams the cargo opening shut.

Yup. Definitely no going back.

The guy goes to one of the counters and picks out a bunch of random herbs. I stop watching him and sit down next to Chase. I suddenly feel like a little kid. Tears fill my eyes for no reason as I let my hand grip Chase's.

Suddenly, the guy in black stoops down, and I move my face away in embarrassment. The guy flips Chase over and dabs something on his back. I can actually feel something sizzling, and I look in amazement to see his wound healing slowly.

My face brightens. I look to the guy, smiling. "I'm sorry for doubting you earlier! Thank you! Thank you so much-"

Suddenly, the guy lifts me effortlessly and pushes me against the wall. He smirks. "Did you really think I'd do this for free?" he whispers.

I freeze, then reach for my gun. However, I feel something being injected into my hand. My hand immediately goes limp.

The guy smiles from under his hood. "Nerve-wracking isn't? But, I bet you can't actually feel anything, can you?"

He's right. I've lost feeling in my hand. All I can do is growl at him.

He tilts his head, and I feel a hand snaking down my leg. Another sharp jab, and I can't feel anything. Another hit to my other leg.

I fall to the ground.

My good hand is also gone before I can do anything else.

I grit my teeth, crying. "Why…? Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Me?" The guy shrugs. He kneels down next to me and grins widely.

"I'm just like YOU."

My eyes widen.

A door suddenly opens, and I see a pair of feet. Or two, to be correct.

I hear the annoying voice. Irving. "Excellent. You've caught the little brat. Or, brats. Let me deal with the-"

"No." The second voice startles me. A pair of golden heels sweep by my face.

If I weren't in the situation I was currently in, I probably would've started laughing. To keep from looking insane, I bit my lip.

Excella sneers down at me. "This little girl will make for a good experiment. So will the boy. Excellent additions to the other girl we have."

I look at her, trying to form words. "What… another girl? Who- tell me!" I cry. "Or else-"

Excella only laughs, the type of laugh specifically intended for aristocrats. "Well, you can't do much in your situation."

Or can I?

Excella glances at something on her wrist, most likely a watch. "I've got to go. Keep the children well-preserved, Irving. When you get to the destination," she says, licking her lips, "I want them in prime condition."

Her smile sends chills down my spines.

I hear Irving sigh. "Of course," he mutters.

"Oh, and, Irving?" I see Excella get something out of a steel case.

Wait. A steel case?

I narrow my eyes.

"Here." Excella hands Irving something. "In case… _that _happens."

Irving nods. "Sure, sure," he says dismissively, dropping the item in his pocket.

Before Excella can close the case, I use all, and, honestly, any strength, I have to head butt her in the legs.

It takes her by surprise, so she drops the case.

I allow myself a silent triumphant laugh when I hear the case hit the ground, the contents spilling out.

However, there are no items spilling the ground.

The only thing I hear now is the painfully resounding word of: FAIL.

Excella bends down demurely, and picks up the case. "Sorry to disappoint you, little girl," she says. "I just emptied it."

Idiot.

That's what I am.

"You two," I suddenly hear the guy in black say. "I brought you them, now show me out of here."

Excella harrumphs. "Look, kid, we don't know where you came from, and therefore don't know who you are." She narrows her eyes, smirking. "And not knowing one, but trusting in one would be foolish."

Guards barge in, handcuffing the guy. Excella sways forward, lifting the guy's chin. "And, for all those reasons, you can't be trusted."

The guy says nothing for a second, then smiles from under his hood. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Before anyone can do anything, something drops from the guy's hands.

A grenade.

Fortunately, it's only a flash grenade.

Unfortunately… well you can guess.

I squeeze my eyes shut, tears streaming out of my eyes. I can hear Excella whining like a bitch, Irving crying like a baby, and the guards yelling out cuss words.

Music to my ears.

When my vision gradually comes back, I can see that little bastard has made his escape.

Seriously, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna _kill_ that ass…

Excella waves her hands. "Find him, you idiots! We're on a _ship_, he couldn't have gotten far yet."

A ship?

I hate my life.

The guards run out of the room, and it is only me, Irving, Excella, and Chase, who is still very unconscious.

I try to send mental vibes for him to wake up, so that maybe he can bust us out of this situation, but my psychic powers fail.

What am I talking about?

I have _no_psychic powers.

Excella pats dust off her skirt. "What an ignorant fool," she says, sticking up her nose. "Now," she says, directing her attention to me. "Knock her out, will you?" She walks out, saying, "I'll be waiting."

Irving sighs. "Treated like trash all this damn time…" He saunters up to me, and kneels down. "Sorry, missy." He takes out shot with a very long and lethal looking needle, and, before I can scream, jabs me in the neck.

The last thing I can think is:

If only I hadn't trusted _him_…

* * *

><p>Days pass.<p>

I didn't think time could pass so slowly and painfully, but it does.

Every now and then, I can open my eyes and make out little things.

Tubes.

Glass.

Unfamiliar faces peering in every now and then.

But then, pain overcomes me, and I black out again.

* * *

><p>A nightmare.<p>

Is this real or not?

It's black.

All black.

I'm alone.

Alone.

I hate it.

Hate it.

Kill me.

Kill me.

_KILL ME-_

"STOP IT!" I scream, thrashing.

"Abbey! Calm down!"

I hear glass breaking.

I fall out of my container, and into the arms of someone.

I still scream, my eyes closed shut. "I hate it! Hate! Alone… all alone… KILL ME-"

"It's me!"

I slowly stop. I open one eye, then the other.

Chase is staring back at me, smiling sadly. "Abbey, you're okay… thank g-"

He doesn't have time to finish, though, as I suddenly throw my arms around him, nearly choking him.

"Ab-"

"I was scared… so scared…" I sob. "I don't ever want to be alone again… please…"

I feel Chase relax, and his arms hug me back.

I guess it times like this where I feel alright.

Where everything is okay.

"Abbey?"

My ears prick up. That voice…

No.

Is it…?

I break my hug with Chase and look in the doorway.

She looks the same.

There is no denying it. The tall, athletic figure, the blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail…

"Amelia?"

She narrows her eyes. "Err… am I interrupting something?"

That's when I realize I am wearing nothing but a skimpy tank top and shorts intended for sometimes ten sizes smaller than me.

And I look at Chase, and see his shirt is off and that he has baggy, _very_ baggy shorts on.

I stand up, blushing furiously.

"It's nothing!" I stutter. "I- we were-"

"What a lie," Chase suddenly says. "We were _obviously _in the middle of something, I mean, look at the absence of clothing, so-"

The look on Amelia's face sets me off.

"CHAAAAAAASE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, ha... ha? ^.^"<strong>

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the somewhat late update- you can blame it to writer's block! (not really the reason -.-") **

**This chappie is short... and slightly depressing... again. Sorry, guys! Bear with me? *crosses fingers* **

**Anyway, thanks for those who are still keeping up with my story :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Reunion + A Sudden Good-Bye = Why Does This Happen To ME?**

Turns out, it wasn't just Amelia on the ship.

Chris and Sheva were the ones that had busted her free. And when they heard me screaming Chase's name, they ran into the room.

"Abbey? Chase?" Sheva says, slightly out of breath. "What are you two doing here…?"

"It's nothing!" I cry, standing up abruptly, nearly knocking over Chase. "N-nothing!"

"Are you two okay?" Chris asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Y-yeah," I stutter.

"You're fine too, right, Amelia?" Sheva asks.

Now, I raise _my _eyebrows. "Uh, you guys know each other?"

Amelia laughs. It sounds so relaxing. "Yeah. They busted me out of here."

"So, you _were _captured?" I say, horrified. "Damn Irving and Excella!" I run up to Amelia, grabbing her arms. "Are you hurt? Did they experiment on you in anyway?"

"Too many questions!" she says, laughing. "I'm fine, Abbey," she says gently.

"…"

My friend looks at me. "… You're going to start crying, aren't you?"

"… no," I sniffle.

"Oh my god, you are," Amelia says simply, hugging me.

I hug her back, crying loudly.

"Put a lid on it," Chase says grumpily, clasping his ears.

"Who are you?" Amelia asks flatly, turning to Chase.

"Someone who kept her alive," Chase says indifferently.

I can't deny that.

"Alright, kids, break it up," Chris says. "We'll have times for happy reunions later. Right now, we've got to get out of here."

"Yes," Sheva said, nodding. "Josh, a teammate is-"

"Josh?" I say, but then clap a hand over my mouth.

"You know him?" Sheva asks curiously.

Chase cuts in. "Yeah, he saved us."

"Oh, okay," Sheva said, less suspiciously.

Chase winks at me, and I roll my eyes. "C'mon, Amelia," I say, taking her hand and brushing pass Chase.

"Whoa, what's with the harsh attitude?" Chase says, laughing. "You are one _bipolar_ chick…"

"Kiss this," I say, flicking him off.

Amelia raises an eyebrow and can't hide her grin. "You sure have got a way with guys…"

"Teenagers," Chris says, shaking his head. "It's alright, man," he says to Chase.

Chase only grins. "She'll get over it."

"No I won't," I mutter. Amelia and I keep walking toward the deck.

I push open a door, and Amelia suddenly clutches her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I ask, immediately horrified.

Amelia manages a grin. "I- I'm fine. Just a cramp. You know… it's _that _time."

I grit my teeth. "Ah, that sucks. Especially at a time like this." I follow her through the door, not noticing her own gritted teeth.

On the open deck, I immediately gag.

Irving is bleeding on the floor, dissolving and leaving a horrible stench.

I want to feel justified, but I just can't.

I _actually _feel sorry for him.

Someone places a hand on my shoulder. It's Sheva. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she says sadly.

I shake my head. "No. It's fine. Thanks… for killing him, I suppose. Considering he was the one who trapped us here."

Sheva smiles. "Of course."

I smile back, and that's when I remember _him._

That cheating, scum, _bastard, _who tricked me. Unfortunately, I'll have to tell Chase later.

"Chase! Abbey!"

I turn around. "Josh!" I say happily.

He walks forward, smiling too. "Oh, thank God. I thought you two were…"

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" Chase says, laughing and flexing.

I roll my eyes again and feel like someone's missing. I look behind Josh. "Um… Josh… is Mark…?"

Josh's grin vanishes. "… Yes."

I don't know what to say. Mark… I didn't even know him well, but I could feel tears filling my eyes. "Oh… I… I'm really sorry," I manage to say. I catch Chase's expression and he is downcast.

"So am I," Josh says simply. He clears his throat. "Anyway, we should get moving. I have the boat ready."

We all walk toward the edge of the dock to find a ladder leading to a boat below.

Josh climbs down first, followed by Chris, Sheva, and Chase.

I start to climb down, then notice Amelia. She has drifted away from me, to the middle of the boat. I move toward her. "Hey, let's get out of here."

Amelia shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I guess I should've told you earlier…"

"…" I say nothing. "They did something to you, didn't they?"

My friend looks away. "I can feel what they injected," she says, shivering, gripping her shoulders.

"Abbey? Amelia?" I hear someone say, but I block them out.

"Let us help you," I say cautiously, walking up to her.

"No!" She slaps my hand away. "Get away from here! I don't need your help."

"A-"

Suddenly the boat starts shaking. I scream and try to keep my balance.

Amelia walks even farther away from me, to the other end of the boat. Her hands grip the side rungs. "Everything in Resident Evil ends with a boom, right? Some random explosion," she says, half-laughing. "I suppose that's how it'll end for me."

"S-stop it," I say. More shaking, and I fall.

"This boat is about to detonate. Get away," she insists again.

"Are you insane?" I shout, getting pissed. "Stop being a bitch and come with us!"

"No." She looks down at her hands. They are shaking. "If I do, I might end up hurting you. I… can't bear that. There's no going back. I'm infected with… _something_. That something might hurt others."

I hear someone climbing up the ladder. "Abbey and Amelia, what the hell are you two doing?" I hear Chase say. "This ship is about to blow!" More shaking proves he is right.

"Bullshit!" I start to get frantic. "Please, Amelia, we'll find a cure, I swear!" I cry. "I swear!"

She looks sadly at me. "Can you really promise that?"

I open my mouth, then scream.

The boat has erupted in flames. Through my blurred vision, I see Amelia fall off the boat. "NO!" I scream. Hands suddenly tug at my waist, and before I can protest, pull me over the edge of the boat and into the water just as the boat explodes.

I gasp, but only inhale water. I start splashing around as the same arms pull me up toward the surface.

I start to feel dizzy, and my sight is nearly gone.

However, I swear, right before I hit the surface, past some chunk of metal from the ship, I see someone with blonde hair being held by someone wearing a cape.

"A-" I open my mouth, weakly holding out my hand. More water goes in, and I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please review! <strong>


End file.
